Mercenaries/Session 2A
20:00 <~abudhabi> GENTLEDERPS. 20:00 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthur 20:00 -!- Nuramor is now known as Proteus 20:00 <~abudhabi> Where's maz? Where's Liam? 20:00 <&Arthur> In England! 20:01 -!- maz is now known as natsu 20:01 <&Arthur> There's a Maz 20:01 <~abudhabi> We wait for Liam, then. 20:13 -!- Nev NSwebIRC@Nightstar-96j22l.range31-54.btcentralplus.com has joined #Traveller 20:13 <&Arthur> We have a Liam! 20:13 <~abudhabi> OK. Last time, you lot have finally made it back to Imperial space. 20:14 <~abudhabi> You're on Frenzie, and Arthur has a summons to the office of Admiral Ganzio on the Navy space station. 20:14 <~abudhabi> There's a shuttle if you want to use it. 20:14 -!- Liam Liam@Nightstar-96j22l.range31-54.btcentralplus.com has joined #Traveller 20:14 <&Arthur> Shuttle sounds good. 20:15 -!- Nev NSwebIRC@Nightstar-96j22l.range31-54.btcentralplus.com has quit [NS Quit: Page closed] 20:15 -!- Liam is now known as Nev 20:15 <~abudhabi> Nev, Proteus: You are vaguely aware of the Admiral. He's top brass, and old. Way, way, way above your pay grade. 20:20 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You share a shuttle with some technicians. You get to wait about 30 minutes for the Admiral to see you. Doing anything while you wait? 20:20 <&Arthur> Final touches on my report 20:20 <~abudhabi> What does your report contain? 20:23 <&Arthur> The path those Psionic smugglers took through neutral and Darrian space, ending up at Junction. It includes various claims and evidence of corruption at Laberv and finally a description of the Zhodani camp at Junction and the Ancient site underneath. The fact that the site is active is reserved for a copy of the report I'll be handing in to the Imperial Ministry of Justice directly. 20:26 <~abudhabi> Arthur: The admiral's secretary lets you in. He waves for you to enter. He looks eighty. 20:27 * Arthur enters 20:27 <&Arthur> "Admiral Ganzio, I am Arthur Steinmann, pleased to meet you." 20:28 <~abudhabi> "I know who you are, Mr Cingolani. Sit." 20:29 * Arthur sits 20:30 <~abudhabi> He stares at you for a good twenty seconds. 20:32 <~abudhabi> Then he remembers why he called you in. 20:34 <~abudhabi> "The Emperor, through his Imperial Ministry of Justice, commands you to attend a hearing on the events at Romar, and ancillary matters." 20:34 <~abudhabi> He slides you a pad with a formal document. 20:35 <&Arthur> "Hmm. Romar? The local government rebellion there? I fear we have bigger problems, admiral." 20:35 * Arthur slides the admiral a pad with his report, then starts reading the pad he was given by the admiral. 20:38 <~abudhabi> "*We* may have bigger problems, but *your* problem is to attend that hearing. Given your security clearance, there are not enough sufficiently credentialed persons in the system. They will be summoned here." 20:39 <&Arthur> "How long until they get here?" 20:39 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Edu + Advocate or Int/Edu + Admin -2. 20:39 <&Arthur> !2d6+3-2: IntAdmin 20:39 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "IntAdmin": (3+4)+3-2. Total: 8. 20:42 <~abudhabi> Arthur: It's a formal demand to attend a hearing before a committee of three Imperial officials. By the lack of a High Noble among them, you gauge that it's not a criminal trial. The three invited are the local Zhodani Bureau (Intelligence Division (Ministry of State)) representative, the Lord Commissioner of Regina and the Arch-Exchequer of Vilis. 20:42 <~abudhabi> (Last two are Ministry of Justice and Ministry of Commerce respectively.) 20:43 <~abudhabi> "Six to twelve weeks. The Arch-Excequer will be here sooner, but it will take time to make a round trip to Regina." 20:46 <&Arthur> "My ship can make that trip in three weeks, there's four crew aboard for five state rooms, so we could take up to three passengers. if needed." 20:46 <~abudhabi> The Admiral is reading the summary of your report. 20:47 <~abudhabi> "You and your ship will stay here at Frenzie." 20:47 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Roll Intellect. 20:48 <&Arthur> !2d6+2: Int 20:48 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Int": (3+4)+2. Total: 9. 20:48 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You are beginning to suspect that there are Politics at play here. 20:50 * Arthur will quietly forward some information to Nev and ask him to check if the Navy can A) Hold them here legally and B) how that interacts with the Ministry of justice and matters of national security. 20:50 * Nev will have a look into that 20:51 * Arthur will then try to find the number for the local Zhodani Bureau rep. 20:51 <~abudhabi> "You are dismissed as soon as you provide your thumb-print." 20:51 < Nev> ((int/advocate roll abudhabi?)) 20:52 <~abudhabi> Nev: Edu + Advocate. 20:52 < Nev> !2d6+2 : Edu Advocate 20:52 <+PainBot> Nev rolled "Edu Advocate": (5+4)+2. Total: 11. 20:53 * Arthur provides thumb-print to acknowledge receipt of this formal demand, then waits for either Nev to get back to him, the admiral to finish reading or him finding the details for the local Zhodani Bureau rep. 20:54 <~abudhabi> You are very busy for just sitting in a chair. 20:54 <&Arthur> Implants are great like that. 20:55 <~abudhabi> "I'll forward your report to BuZho. Dismissed." 20:55 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6*10 20:55 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6*10": (2)*10. Total: 20. 20:55 <~abudhabi> It'll take 20 minutes for Nev to get back to you on that. 20:56 <&Arthur> "It's been a pleasure sir." 20:56 * Arthur leaves. 20:57 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Almost inconceivably, there are no contact details to imperial intelligence in the online commbook. 20:57 <&Arthur> Typical. 20:57 <~abudhabi> Coming back to the ship? 20:58 <&Arthur> Nope, going to the ministry of state to find someone who represents the Zhodani Bureau 20:58 <~abudhabi> Shuttle to the planet, then! 21:00 <&Arthur> Shuttle to the planet it is! 21:01 <~abudhabi> Nev: This document was carefully prepared. Its nominal purpose is to inquire about Romar, but the wording, footnotes and accepted legal practice make it effectively a hearing about anything the committee wants to talk about. The order to stay put is pretty firmly - if you had a star lawyer, you might be able to get it overturned after a five-year trial at the Ducal Court. Technically, the stay-put orde 21:01 <~abudhabi> r is not even from the Navy, but from the Ministry of Justice. 21:01 <~abudhabi> *pretty firmly legal 21:01 < Nev> @Arthur... who've you pissed off?@ 21:02 <&Arthur> @Oh you know how it goes, help to quell a little planetary rebellion and the Imperial ministry of justice wants the details and your motivations for doing it.@ 21:03 < Nev> @this thing isn't Navy, its Ministry of Justice. Theres no way we're getting out of here legally and the damned thing is authorisation for a general, overarching enquiry, not just restricted to Romar at all.@ 21:04 <&Arthur> @Well, if we can't do things legally, I'll just have to see if I can't speed things up another way.@ 21:04 < Nev> @I'd suggest getting really good legal representation and get ready to sit here for as long as these people want@ 21:05 <&Arthur> @Get the ship ready to go as soon as you can, I intend to be out of here as soon as maintenance is done.@ 21:06 < Nev> @Arthur, this isn't some local throwing their weight around, its Imperial Ministry of Justice - We're going nowhere - this isn't a case of duck and dive till you get to higher authority - this IS the higher authority@ 21:06 <&Arthur> @Bet you a fifty we're off world by the end of the week.@ 21:07 < Nev> @I ain't running from the Ministry of Justice - if you can take that as part of your bet then you're on@ 21:08 <&Arthur> @More like running towards them, I expect. Plenty of high officials on Regina.@ 21:10 < Nev> @Arthur, I mean it! This is a legal instruction from the ministry of justice for us to stay right here - if they've any sense they'll have us safely grounded and marked by the local guns@ 21:11 <&Arthur> @I'm very much aware of the situation, Nev.@ 21:13 < Nev> @Are you, because its sounding like you want to fly away from here without permission@ 21:13 <&Arthur> @We'll have permission from the port. I don't think there's anybody high enough up in the ministry to get permission from.@ 21:15 < Nev> @Ok, then I'll wager 50cr against you being able to get legal permission to leave@ 21:16 <&Arthur> @Good, now excuse me while I go find some friendly gentlemen in Imperial Intelligence to chat with.@ 21:18 <~abudhabi> You get down to the planet, where the military-bureaucratic complex makes up half the population. 21:18 <~abudhabi> Shortly, you make it to the MinStat dome. 21:20 <~abudhabi> Roll End + Admin. 21:20 <&Arthur> !2d6+1: End+Admin. This sounds slow 21:20 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "End+Admin. This sounds slow": (3+3)+1. Total: 7. 21:20 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6 21:20 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (6). Total: 6. 21:21 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You spend 6 hours filling out forms, explaining cases to officials, and waiting in queues. You haven't found where BuZho is located yet. 21:23 * Arthur switches to the direct approach. Persuasion, bullying, flashing of ministry of Justice credentials until he finds either BuZho or whoever's in charge of the ministry of State around here. 21:23 <~abudhabi> Soc + Persuade. 21:24 <&Arthur> !2d6+2:PersuadeSoc 21:24 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "PersuadeSoc": (4+1)+2. Total: 7. 21:25 <~abudhabi> Arthur: After another half-hour of attempting to brow-beat bureaucrats, you are told that office hours are over. Please come back tomorrow. 21:26 * Arthur grumbles, locates some likely nearby bars and resumes his search there. 21:27 <~abudhabi> You're looking for high-ranking imperial agents in nearby bars? 21:27 <~abudhabi> Int + Investigation -2. 21:28 <&Arthur> No, I figure those will be in the high end restaurants and appartments. I'm looking for a way into the BuZho so I can find those high ranking imperial agents. Presumably by finding the low ranking agents instead. 21:28 <&Arthur> !2d6+2+2-2: IntInvestigate! 21:28 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "IntInvestigate!": (6+4)+2+2-2. Total: 12. 21:30 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You assume that, contrary to popular belief, intelligence agents are people. People who like a drink after work, too. You pull up a list of nearby bars, and make a beeline for the one that seems the least appealing. 21:31 <&Namaphry> Shaken, not stirred. 21:32 <~abudhabi> You settle down for a drink or five in a dark corner. It doesn't take very long before two other dark corners are occupied by people who may or may not be Imperial agents. You think the one in the cheap suit is more likely to be than the already-drunk one. 21:34 <~abudhabi> (Your move.) 21:34 * Arthur goes to get a refill at the bar, grabs an extra of whatever the cheap suit is drinking and heads over to him, setting the drink down in front of him. 21:35 <&Arthur> "Been a busy day for you too?" 21:35 <~abudhabi> "Well, well, well. If it isn't Captain Steinmann." 21:36 <&Arthur> "It seems my reputation preceeds me." 21:36 <~abudhabi> He stifles some kind of emotional reaction to that. Int check. 21:36 <&Arthur> !2d6+2: Int! 21:36 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Int!": (2+2)+2. Total: 6. 21:37 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You're unsure what he thinks of that. 21:37 <~abudhabi> "What do you want?" 21:37 <&Arthur> "You heard about the report I submitted to the admiral earlier today?" 21:38 <~abudhabi> "I've read it. Good job accomplishing the primary objective of your mission." 21:39 <&Arthur> "Good, at least the admiral forwarded that promptly. I just figured your bosses might want the whole report." 21:40 <~abudhabi> His eyes narrow. "The whole report?" 21:41 <&Arthur> "I'm pretty sure the admiral's clearance doesn't cover it. Since your boss was asked to sit on my inquiry, his should." 21:42 <~abudhabi> Int + Deception. 21:42 <&Arthur> !2d6+3+2: DeceptionInt 21:42 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "DeceptionInt": (2+2)+3+2. Total: 9. 21:43 <~abudhabi> Carry on. "Yes. Probably." 21:44 <&Arthur> "So, do you have somewhere secure we can continue this?" 21:46 <~abudhabi> He thinks it over. "Yes." 21:46 <~abudhabi> "Come with me." 21:46 * Arthur joins mister cheap suit. 21:48 <~abudhabi> You relocate to the back rooms, let in by the barkeep. The chamber looks like an illegal gambling ring room. Roll Int + Recon. 21:48 <&Arthur> !2d6+3+2: ReconInt 21:48 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "ReconInt": (2+3)+3+2. Total: 10. 21:49 <~abudhabi> Arthur: This room has an antechamber that is a subtle airlock. You suspect it's otherwise augmented as well. 21:49 <~abudhabi> He sits down. 21:49 <~abudhabi> "Continue." 21:50 <&Arthur> "Before I say anything more, I'll need to confirm your identity." 21:50 <~abudhabi> He shows you an Intelligence Division badge. 21:51 * Arthur checks it to make sure it's real before continuing. 21:52 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Int check. 21:52 <&Arthur> !2d6+2: Int Check! 21:52 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Int Check!": (1+6)+2. Total: 9. 21:53 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Looks real. The right holograms are in the right places. A thorough check would take far longer, though. 21:54 <&Arthur> "The site's active, go wake up your bosses." 21:55 <~abudhabi> "They know." 21:55 <&Arthur> "Damnit, that misjump lost us too much time. Darrians found I hope?" 21:56 <&Arthur> *found it 21:56 <~abudhabi> "You can say that." 21:57 <&Arthur> "Well, here's one they probably don't know. The Zhodani used that place to make the duke replicant. I've got another duplicate less a brain in a low berth on my ship." 21:58 <~abudhabi> "That *is* interesting." 21:59 <~abudhabi> Nev, natsu, Proteus: What are you doing while Arthur is investigating? 21:59 * natsu is casually drinking in a bar. 21:59 <~abudhabi> natsu at the highport bar, check. 22:00 * Arthur hands the guy a copy of the full report. 22:00 * Nev will be on the bridge reading through the local news on the net with music blaring over the bridge speakers 22:00 <~abudhabi> Arthur: What's in this one that isn't in the other one? 22:01 <&Arthur> "Pretty much everything matches up until after we shoot the Zhodani scout down. After that, things get interesting." 22:02 * Proteus is on board wondering if and what the fallout will be 22:02 <&Arthur> (Our AI, the Zhodani trying to hack us, the AI returning the favour and the ancient AI being reactivated and having a violent disagreement with the Zhodani. 22:02 <~abudhabi> (Is that all?) 22:02 <&Arthur> (The censored report makes no real mention of what happened inside the ancient site, only that we encountered some Zhodani, that those Zhodani are now dead and we recovered evidence of the cloning). 22:03 <&Arthur> (The facility repairing itself, helping us out with fuel, providing us with another replicant, etc. is all in there) 22:04 <~abudhabi> (OK.) 22:04 <~abudhabi> He reads fast. "Very interesting." 22:06 <~abudhabi> Proteus: Someone's ringing the doorbell. Repeatedly - you guess the music blasting through the hull from the bridge is why he's not answering it. 22:07 <~abudhabi> He being nev. 22:08 * Proteus checks it via surveillance 22:08 < Proteus> @Nev, are you expecting visitors?@ 22:09 < Nev> @huh? Hold on a sec@ 22:09 * Nev switches the sound off 22:09 < Nev> @What was taht Proteus?@ 22:09 <~abudhabi> Proteus: While the uniforms differ from place to place, you have a distinct impression that these guys are cops. There's six of them, including a lieutenant of some sort. 22:09 < Proteus> @Doorbell was ringing. Are we expecting anyone?@ 22:09 < Nev> @nope, who's there?@ 22:10 < Proteus> @There are some cops in front of the door.@ 22:10 < Nev> @Oh dear... Natsu on ship?@ 22:10 < Proteus> @Looks important@ 22:11 < Proteus> @I don't think so. I think he went on a binge@ 22:11 < Nev> @thank god for small mercies@ 22:11 < Nev> @be with you in a sec@ 22:11 * Nev heads to the airlock and opens the door 22:11 < Nev> "Afternoon officers?" 22:12 <~abudhabi> Lieutenant: "Is this the Heimdall, property of the mercenary company in the name of Arthur Steinmann?" 22:12 < Nev> "Yes?" 22:14 <~abudhabi> "We have a search warrant, in connection with a Ministry of Justice investigation." He offers you a document pad. 22:14 * Nev will examine the pad 22:14 <~abudhabi> Nev: Edu + Advocate +2. 22:14 < Nev> !2d6+2+2 : Edu+adco+2 22:14 <+PainBot> Nev rolled "Edu+adco+2": (3+4)+2+2. Total: 11. 22:15 * Proteus will notify Arthur 22:15 <~abudhabi> Proteus: How? 22:15 < Proteus> Textmessage 22:15 < Proteus> @Police with Warrant on ship@ 22:16 <~abudhabi> Proteus: Your sms is queued by the system, but not delivered. 22:16 <~abudhabi> Looks like Arthur is outside of coverage right now. 22:17 <~abudhabi> Nev: It's legit. They are authorized to search your ship and seize any information or material relevant to the investigation. You aren't currently suspected of any crimes. 22:17 <&Arthur> "I figure this needs to get Regina and Deneb ASAP. Unless you've got a jump six courier ready to go, my ship is one of the fastest in the system. Except we can't go anywhere because of the inquiry into me." 22:19 <~abudhabi> "This information is interesting, but haste is not required, because the de facto implications of it are already known to us." 22:20 < Nev> "Well - this look all very legal and, unfortunately for me, has no loop holes - not that I've got anything to hide - Its just I have a constitutional hatred of letting anyone use the law against me - I'll expect detailed receipts for anything you sieze and the reason for it's seizure" 22:21 <~abudhabi> The lieutenant snorts. "Receipts will be provided." 22:21 <~abudhabi> He proceeds to commandeer his men into two-person squads to check different parts of the ship. 22:21 * Nev will hang around with him and see what is being siezed - particularly if they have no reason to be siezing it 22:22 < Nev> "proteus, any word from the Captain?" 22:22 <~abudhabi> OK, guys. Do you have anything illegal on board? >:D 22:22 <~abudhabi> *Especially* under Imperial law. 22:22 <&Arthur> (Like the low berth with top secret stickers all over it and a clone of the duke inside?) 22:22 < Proteus> "Nope. No reaction." 22:23 < Nev> ((the AI? other than that I think all our weapons are covered by the merc licence and - as you say, the duke clone)) 22:24 < Proteus> ((As long as the AI doesn't do anything obvious, it may as well be an art installation)) 22:25 <&Arthur> "Very well. Get that report to your bosses and I expect they'll want to check the replicant and maybe store it somewhere safe, especially if I'm going to be stuck on this place for at least another six weeks." 22:26 <~abudhabi> "I will." 22:27 <&Arthur> "And perhaps we'll speak again later. Good day to you sir." 22:27 * Arthur heads out 22:28 <~abudhabi> Proteus, Nev: They look at everything in the cargo hold, finding nothing to their interest. They want a full copy of the ship's log. They are confiscating the replicant. They are confiscating the Zhodani prisoner. They are confiscating the AI. 22:28 <~abudhabi> Objections? 22:29 * Nev will object on the following grounds - The Prisoner and the replicant are evidence to be used in our defence at an upcoming inquiry - depriving us of this evidence would be illegal? 22:30 <~abudhabi> "Good day, Steinmann." 22:30 <~abudhabi> Arthur: As you exit the room, you get a message from Proteus. 22:30 * Arthur checks his messages 22:30 <~abudhabi> Nev: Their counterobject that this search and confiscation are in relation to that very inquiry. 22:30 <~abudhabi> +ion 22:30 < Nev> ((can i make any roll to see if I can work out any objections i can make)) 22:31 <~abudhabi> Sure, Int/Edu + Advocate. 22:31 < Nev> !2d6+3 : I know my rights! 22:31 <+PainBot> Nev rolled "I know my rights!": (3+4)+3. Total: 10. 22:31 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Look up for text. 22:31 <&Arthur> "Shit." 22:31 * Arthur turns around 22:32 <~abudhabi> Nev: The only thing you can really object to is the Zhodani prisoner. It's technically a human being, not an object. They'd need to arrest them. 22:32 < Proteus> !2d6+2: Me too. 22:32 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "Me too.": (6+1)+2. Total: 9. 22:32 * Nev will point out then that since this is the case and we are sequestered here the evidence will be presented anyway and since it is evidence being used by the defence having it siezed by procecutors would be detrimental 22:32 <&Arthur> "How quick can you get a team to the Heimdall? The locals are searching it right now and I very much don't trust them with a replicant and the prisoner." 22:32 * Nev will also make the point about the prisoner 22:34 <~abudhabi> Nev: They aren't responsive to the evidence custody argument, as they remind you on the finer points of Imperial law there (inquisitorial system, not confrontational). The lieutenant does appear stymied about the Zhodani. He's making a call to his superior about that. 22:37 <~abudhabi> Arthur: "You mean the MinJus team who are searching the ship and taking custody of relevant items?" 22:37 <&Arthur> "My engineer says cops, he didn't elaborate on the kind of cops." 22:38 <~abudhabi> "They're ours." 22:39 <&Arthur> "Okay." 22:39 * Arthur leaves again, calls Nev. 22:39 < Nev> @Nev here@ 22:39 <&Arthur> @Cops still there?@ 22:39 < Nev> @yes, still dickering on what is and isnt legal@ 22:40 <~abudhabi> Nev, Proteus: They are. While the lieutenant is navigating a warrant-for-arrest remotely, the rest are searching staterooms. 22:40 <&Arthur> @Make sure they're aware of the Zhodani's state, he's going to need a hospital.@ 22:41 < Nev> @You want me to release him to them?@ 22:42 <&Arthur> @Not if you don't have to, I'd much rather send him straight to BuZho after I get a chance to interrogate him myself, but somehow I doubt they're going to make that easy.@ 22:43 < Nev> @Looks like they're getting an arrest warrant for him - it might play better if I get orders from you to co-operate fully if this is what I'm starting to worry it is@ 22:44 <&Arthur> @Feel free to let them know that I intend to turn the prisoner over to BuZho. Don't let them take him without a warrant.@ 22:45 < Nev> @Got it@ 22:45 <&Arthur> @And warn them about the AI if they're going to mess with that. I put some safeguards in place to keep it under control, but if they go futzing around in there, it might turn out badly. I'd rather not be indirectly responsible for the robotic revolution.@ 22:46 <~abudhabi> (Takes about twenty to twenty-five minutes to get back up to the high-port from the bar, BTW.) 22:46 * Nev will head to the Lt and will inform him my captain has informed me he intends to hand the Zhodani to BuZho and to inform him that its an AI - conveying exactly what his captain has told him 22:49 <~abudhabi> Nev: "Boys, leave the Zhodani. The judge is in a meeting, we'll have to come back in the morning." They're basically turning off and hauling out the AI. Also, they're taking handheld data devices belonging to former crew members (Kryzzyx, Ishael, Ziggy). 22:49 <~abudhabi> *Ishmael 22:49 * Nev will accept detailed receipts for all of them which should also list the reasons they were siezed 22:51 <~abudhabi> Nev: You get receipts for the ship's log, the replicant, the AI, and assorted datapads, handcomputers and comm units that don't belong to you. 22:52 < Nev> ((so long as that is everything they're taking then thats all good I guess, no reason I can think of to object?)) 22:53 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Are you coming back up to the ship? 22:54 <&Arthur> Yes 22:55 <~abudhabi> Ten minutes after the cops leave, Arthur arrives. 22:56 < Nev> "Arthur" 22:57 <&Arthur> "Nev. I hear I missed some fun up here." 22:57 < Nev> "yep, got receipts for it all too - Kept the Zhodani - at least until tomorow" 22:58 * Nev will waive a handful of receipts 22:58 <&Arthur> "Did they seal the pod or can we still legally get him out to interrogate him?" 22:58 * Arthur checks the Zhodani's low berth 22:58 <~abudhabi> Arthur: No seal. 22:59 <&Arthur> Good. 22:59 <&Arthur> "Right, no seals. If we can find a hospital, we can still interrogate him before they come back with a warrant." 22:59 <&Arthur> "What DID they take with them?" 23:00 < Nev> "The AI, the clone, datapads from everyones rooms, com units, the ships log - heres all the receipts" 23:01 <&Arthur> "Let's hope they don't do anything stupid with the AI..." 23:02 < Nev> "I gave them your warning" 23:03 <~abudhabi> natsu: Roll Endurance + Carouse. 23:06 <&natsu> !2d6+2-3, Kampai! 23:06 <+PainBot> natsu rolled "2d6+2-3, Kampai!". Total: . 23:06 <&natsu> !2d6+2-3: Kampai! 23:06 <+PainBot> natsu rolled "Kampai!": (1+4)+2-3. Total: 4. 23:06 <~abudhabi> natsu is getting shitfaced at the highport bar. 23:08 <~abudhabi> (Carry on!) 23:09 < Nev> "soooo.... whats the next step and can I get my 50cr now or are you going to insist on waiting till the end of the week?" 23:10 <&Arthur> "I'm not done yet." 23:13 <&Arthur> "Let's start by trying to find a hospital for our popsicle." 23:14 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Emergency information has a clinic at the highport, and a proper hospital planetside. 23:14 * Arthur doesn't feel like trying to smuggle a frozen Zhodani through customs, checks the clinic's info. 23:15 <~abudhabi> The Navy station's infirmary is not listed. 23:16 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Interestingly, dealing with post-cryogenic syndrome due to low-berth occupancy is one of the things they specialize in, whoda thunk? 23:16 <&Namaphry> Space! 23:17 <&Arthur> It's always good to check! 23:17 * Arthur gives them a call about the prisoner. Doesn't mention the words Zhodani or prisoner. 23:17 <~abudhabi> (Also among specialties: burns, radiation poisoning and vacuum exposure.) 23:18 -!- Crossfire Z@Nightstar-r9lk5l.cust.comxnet.dk has joined #Traveller 23:18 <&Namaphry> ('I have this friend who fell out of a spaceship...') 23:18 -!- mode/#traveller Crossfire Crossfire by ChanServ 23:18 <~abudhabi> Arthur: They ask you if your berth model is detachable, so they can transport the whole receptable to the facilities. (It is.) 23:19 <&Arthur> "Of course it is. Do they even make the fixed models any more?" 23:21 <~abudhabi> "Good. We'll send a team over... how soon did you want this done?" 23:21 <&Arthur> "Sooner the better." 23:22 <~abudhabi> "Is your friend insured?" 23:22 <&Arthur> "We can cover his treatment, assuming your prices aren't utterly outrageous." 23:24 <~abudhabi> "In that case an upper-bound estimate is 30 KCr. Probably less, but we need to evaluate their state." 23:24 <&Arthur> "That's acceptable." 23:25 <~abudhabi> They send out a team to collect the berth. The paramedics arrive in a tiny truck-like grav vehicle to take the victim of falling down a flight of space. 23:26 * Arthur joins the victim at the clinic 23:26 <~abudhabi> Alright. We'll handle this next session! 23:26 <~abudhabi> GG guys.